Morning Evolution
by GenkiPlus
Summary: Hermione begins to spend more time with her friend Lyna. Harry ends up falling for her, and Voldemort is on the rise again. What's a girl to do, anyways? Don't forget to review! ^_^v


This is the newest fan fiction I have written! Be so very proud of me. And yes, a friend has asked me to write this for them. Sari! I am writing this story just for you. This is not my first fic entirely. I have written things for Zoids: Guardian Force and Weiß Kreuz. And I am still currently working on a Yu-Gi-Oh fic for one of my friends. So, be nice! No flames, flames shall be nuked. I own nothing here except for a few original characters, as usual. It's probably the same plot line that others have done, but I promise that mine will be different. And action filled. ^^v And oh, this character is not based on me. So, there. She's totally made up, and she contains qualities of Sari. ^^;  
  
Like I said before, I own nothing except for my character Lyna (I know it looks odd, but it's pronounced Lee-na) Masterson. And now! On with the fiction! Don't forget to review. And Sari, be happy that I am writing this. ^^;  
  
Morning Evolution  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was finally beginning to happen. Could the infamous Gryffindor Trio not be as close as they were before? Sure, Ron and Harry still spent a lot of time together, but Hermione seemed to be drifting away from her two best friends. And you are probably saying, how is this even possible? Well, let's start off at the beginning.  
  
It was the start of the new year. September 1st to be exact. Students going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were finally aboard the Hogwarts Express. Two quarters of our Gryffindor Trio were sitting in one compartment, waiting for the other quarter of them to get there.  
  
"What is taking Hermione so long?" Ron asked impatiently as he sat down and began to eat a chocolate frog.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Harry asked Ron as he shrugged his shoulders slightly and leaned back in the seat he was sitting in.  
  
"I bet I know what it is." Ron said exultantly to Harry.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Harry asked Ron from his seat.  
  
"Hermione has been spending a lot of time with that one girl, hasn't she?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Well, yeah, she actually has been." Harry told Ron.  
  
"Right. I mean, we invited her so many places over the summer and she refused most of them because she said she had plans with Lyna." Ron rolled his eyes slightly just as the compartment door opened slowly to reveal Hermione standing in the doorway.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" She said out of breath.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Sorry. I was almost late for the train, and then I found Lyna. Phew. I am still so very glad that I didn't miss the train." Hermione said as she walked into the compartment and plopped down in a seat next to Ron. "Phew."  
  
"Oh yeah, so where is your Siamese twin anyways?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Around here somewhere. I told her I would be with you guys. I haven't seen you guys for most of the summer. And yes, before you say anything about it Ron, I know it is my fault. I know I have been spending a lot of time with Lyna lately." Hermione sighed as she leaned back into the chair.  
  
"And why have you been spending a lot of time with her anyways?" Ron had to ask. He felt Harry smack his arm. Ron gave Harry an odd look. Ron couldn't help it. He just wanted to know whatever was going on here.  
  
"I don't know. She's really nice. And you know how she doesn't have many friends. I felt bad for her." Hermione shrugged her shoulders slightly at the two other sixth year Gryffindors.  
  
"I thought she had a lot of friends." Ron said.  
  
"I guess not. I rarely see her talk in our classes." Harry said to them.  
  
"Yes. She is extremely shy when it comes to speaking in front of a group of people. I think she's afraid somebody will criticize her." Hermione said indefinitely.  
  
"Criticize her? Why would anybody want to do that?" Harry asked his brunette friend.  
  
"I think it has to do with her height. You know she isn't one of the tallest girls at Hogwarts." Hermione told them.  
  
"How tall is she anyways?" Harry asked Hermione another question.  
  
"Barely over five foot one or two." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, you're only five foot four." Ron was finally glad to point out.  
  
"I already know this Ron." Hermione glared over at her friend.  
  
"So, she thinks somebody would make fun of her height? Is she insane?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Apparently so." Ron acknowledged.  
  
Hermione slapped Ron across the shoulder. "Quit being rude!" She told him.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything wrong." Ron said as he rubbed his shoulder where Hermione had slapped him.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione told her two best friends; "I know I should have spent more time with you two over the summer. And I never did." She smiled warily.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione." Harry told her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I can see you were just trying to cheer Lyna up." Ron said to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I guess that did the trick because well, just see for yourself the next time you see her when we get to Hogwarts!" Hermione grinned a bit.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. What could Hermione mean by that?  
  
****  
  
The rest of the afternoon involved the eating of candy and a few games of exploding snap when George and Fred decided to stop by and say hello. They arrived at Hogwarts as planned and they all made their way up to the castle once they got themselves out of the horse-less carriages.  
  
"I am starving!" Ron said as he sat down in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I hope the sorting doesn't take forever." A voice said beside Harry.  
  
Harry looked over to see who it was.  
  
"Lyna?" Harry asked her. The brunette grinned down at him.  
  
"You bet!" She smiled broadly.  
  
"Whoa! What happened to you?" Ron questioned her.  
  
"You make it sound as though it's a bad thing." Lyna frowned as she sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Believe me, it's not." Harry muttered, but Lyna must not have heard him because she kept talking.  
  
"Well, Hermione here convinced me to well, fix myself up in a way." Lyna shrugged slightly.  
  
"Fix?" Ron asked her.  
  
"What do you think? Tell me, what looks different?" Lyna asked the two.  
  
"Uhm, Your hair is shorter?" Ron said.  
  
"Gee, I wonder how you noticed that." Lyna said to him. "But no, really. What else looks different?" She asked them again.  
  
"Wait a minute. You don't have braces anymore!" Harry told her.  
  
"Right on that one, Harry." Lyna said, with a bit of her Scottish accent getting the best of her.  
  
"When did that happen?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Over the summer of course." Hermione piped in.  
  
"Really, Hermione?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Really, you two need to stop fighting." Harry told his two close friends.  
  
"I can't help it. He starts it." Hermione said.  
  
"No way! You always start it Hermione!" Ron shouted at her.  
  
The rest of the feast revolved around Hermione and Ron's bickering. This gave Harry sometime to get to know Lyna a bit better than he had. Sure he has known Lyna since his very first year at Hogwarts. So, in other words, he has known Lyna for about six years. They were both in Gryffindor, and in the sixth year, so they had all of their classes together. He just never got around to talking to her. Lyna had always been extremely shy around others. He just wanted to know why.  
  
"Why are you so shy?" Harry put bluntly.  
  
"You had to ask, didn't you?" Lyna asked him.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, you know." Harry said to her.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'm an only child, so, I never really get to talk to other kids my age." Lyna shrugged her shoulders as she continued to eat her dinner.  
  
"So am I, you know. An only child, I mean." Harry told her as he also continued to eat.  
  
"Yeah." Was all the Lyna was able to say. She didn't know what else to think about.  
  
"So, how was your summer, Harry?" Lyna finally managed to ask him.  
  
"Alright. Well, not really. The Dursleys were being a pain again, so I left and went to Ron's for the rest of the summer." He told her.  
  
"Well, your summer sounded better than mine, I guess you could say." Lyna told him.  
  
"Why? What was so bad about your summer, Lyna?" Harry asked her.  
  
"The usual, I had to be with my parents the entire summer." Lyna said to him.  
  
"Well, that can't be all that bad, could it?" Harry asked her again.  
  
"I guess not. But it did get on my nerves." Lyna mumbled.  
  
"At least you have parents." Harry said softly.  
  
"Harry. I am so sorry." Lyna looked over at him.  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it." Harry said as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
\\ She is so cold. What is bothering her? //  
  
****  
  
"Lyna?" Hermione asked from her bed that night after the feast.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione?" Lyna replied from her own bed, the curtains still open due to the fact that Lyna was reading a book.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked her friend.  
  
"Nope. Nothing's wrong. What makes you say that?" Lyna asked her.  
  
"Well, it's just that, you seemed kind of secluded tonight at dinner. You know. You only would really talk to Harry. Is there something going on there that I know nothing of?" Hermione asked her again.  
  
"What? What makes you think that something is going on?" Lyna stammered to get the words out, and her face was beginning to turn slightly red in the cheeks.  
  
Hermione noted this before she answered. "Ah hah! I knew it! You like Harry don't you?" She exclaimed to her friend.  
  
"No! Yes. Well, I have no idea how I feel right now." Lyna said as she pulled the curtains around her bed so Hermione wouldn't be able to see her face anymore.  
  
"Come on, you have to tell me." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, fine. Have it your way. So what if I like him?" Lyna acknowledged.  
  
"Maybe Harry likes you, too!" Hermione said from her own bed.  
  
"How would I know?" Lyna asked her.  
  
"Ask him!" Hermione said.  
  
"No way. I repudiate telling him about the way I feel." Lyna confirmed.  
  
"Just please, do it?" Hermione asked her friend.  
  
"I'll think about it, okay?" Lyna told her friend, "Now, I am going to sleep now." Lyna put her head down on her pillow and almost instantly fell to sleep.  
  
****  
  
The first morning of classes went relatively fast. It was finally lunchtime, and everyone met in the Great Hall so they would have some time to chat with their friends and eat something before their afternoon classes.  
  
"Where's Lyna?" Harry asked Hermione as they all sat down at Gryffindor table again.  
  
"I don't know. She was right behind me after all." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and began to eat.  
  
"Maybe she ran away." Ron said as he was too, stuffing his face with his very own lunch.  
  
"Ron! How rude!" Hermione hissed at him from the other side of the table.  
  
"I am going to go find her. If she's anywhere, she's most likely in Gryffindor Tower. I'll be back then." Harry got up and left.  
  
"See, I told you he liked her." Ron said to Hermione.  
  
"I already knew he liked her! And she likes him, too!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Who knew?" Ron said to her.  
  
****  
  
Lyna found herself not wanting to go down to the Great Hall for lunch. She was quite content just sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading a book on one of the squashy chairs. Yep. She was very happy sitting by herself. Well, she was until she saw the portrait hole open and in walk Harry.  
  
\\ Oh no. //  
  
"Lyna? Why aren't you down in the Great Hall eating lunch with the rest of us?" Harry spotted her sitting in one of the chairs reading a book.  
  
"I wasn't hungry. So, I decided to stay up here and read a book." Lyna said, as Harry got closer to her. And that was when her stomach decided to let out the loudest growl she had ever heard in her entire life.  
  
"From the sounds of that, I'd say you were lying to me." Harry told her as he sat down in a chair in front of her.  
  
\\ I was hoping Harry would not hear that. I guess I was very wrong there. //  
  
"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked her quietly.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Lyna told him.  
  
"I know something is wrong." Harry said again.  
  
"So what if something is wrong?" Lyna asked him.  
  
"Well, I'd like to know what is wrong first." Harry said.  
  
\\ It was now or never. Might as well get this over with. //  
  
"Harry. I uhm, like you! Yeah, that's it. Sorry. You wanted to know what was wrong with me. And there, I told you! Now, go back to lunch!" Lyna said as she made her way up the staircase and disappeared into the girls' dormitory. What a very clever place to hide from him.  
  
Harry just stood there, shocked.  
  
\\ She likes me? //  
  
Wait a minute, what just happened there? "Hermione knows about this. She just has to. She is awfully close to Lyna. So maybe Lyna told her something about it." Harry ran off to talk to Hermione about his problem.  
  
To Be Continued! ^^v  
  
I hope everyone likes it so far. And really, I am not a great writer, so ignore all of my mistakes. This fic was not my idea; Sari requested it for her birthday, so here it is! Happy Birthday, Sari! And I also dedicate this chapter to my one friend Jen, because she is getting her surgery today. I hope you get better and you can come back to school ASAP! You can't leave me stuck by myself in weight training forever!  
  
Thomas: Oh, but she can!  
  
Kenji: Shut up. Just, shut up! Or I won't finish your fic!  
  
Thomas: *shudder* You have to finish it!  
  
Kenji: Not really. I only have about three more chapters of it to write. So, I think I should just let it go and stop writing it. Since you've been so rude to me lately.  
  
Thomas: *sulks off*  
  
Shelly: Thomas has been mean lately, hasn't he?  
  
Nuriko: Must me male PMS or something. I think Malik has it now. *shrugs*  
  
Kyoji: Well for once thing, I know *I* don't have it. So, leave me alone!  
  
Kenji: But you die on G Gundam today! *runs away crying her eyes out*  
  
Nuriko: Oh God. Not now. -_-; Poor Kenji-chan.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review! ^_^v 


End file.
